


Cold

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wow, also Kaneki is v cold, and he stubbed some toes, based on some personal experience, but i didnt, dont be mad I'm working on stuff, i feel like I should've written something earlier, its really short but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so Kaneki is cold and he's stubbed some toes. And when earlier I said cold, I mean he's wearing ugly wool socks he's cold. Also Amon is a great heat source 10/10 would recommend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

It was cold.

Let me be clear. It was _cold_. Like the kind of cold that makes you wake up and stumble around your house looking for extra blankets and the lot. You know, when you stub your toes? _Unpleasant_.

And Kaneki Ken was having none of it. He had turned up the heating, put on an extra sweatshirt, and wrapped himself in a large fluffy blanket. Even going as far as to put on ugly wool socks, they weren't even endearingly ugly! Kaneki had honestly thought he had the best defense against the cold earlier that morning when he was still curled into Amon's side. But he was dreadfully wrong.

Because obviously the world hates him, Kaneki still wasn't warm. At this point there wasn't much he could do. So deciding sleep was the best way to avoid feeling the chill that drifted through the house (and was probably following him) he rolled over on the couch, almost knocking over a few pillows, and forced himself to nap.

Thankfully when he woke up Kaneki was much, _much_ , warmer. He could feel a very solid heat source next to him so Kaneki did the obvious; wrap himself around it. Before dozing off to be between that conscious and half-conscious state. He felt his heat source, more namely Amon, who had probably moved him from the couch to their shared bed, move and envelop him more fully.

Much better.

And let's just say that the next morning the wonderful source of heat wasn't allowed to leave the house.


End file.
